Spring Isn't Always the Season of Life
by UpAllNightWriting
Summary: When Tony doesn't show up and nobody but McGee knows where he is, what will happen? Will Tony open up to his partner? What does Anthony DiNozzo have against April 29th?


**Just a little oneshot I wrote a while ago... I thought it was time to post one. Kinda short... Plus it's Timmy and Tony brotherly relationship! My favorite paring on the show... That being said, it's not a slash... Oh, you get what I mean. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Do you know his personal cell number?" Ziva asked McGee. "Yeah. He gave it to me at the bar last night- of course! How could I be so stupid?" Tim said, rushing off with his coat and without an explanation. Gibbs had grown very worried in the past hour. Tony DiNozzo hadn't shown up for work. Sure, Tony's been late before, but never an hour and a half late. Unless he was kidnapped, hurt, hungover, in the hospital, or- Gibbs stopped him self right there. Tony was not... the d word. Then McGee gets a revelation and runs off with no explanation what so ever. And for once, Gibbs was ok with it.

An exasperated Ziva looked over at her boss. Was Tony hurt? No, then McGee wouldn't know where he was. If he did know. No. Stop thinking like that, Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought to himself. Tim took good care of his partner. So at least Tony was safe. Gibbs scanned his brain for anything significant about the date that day, April 29th. He found none, except for three years ago, that was unofficial Prank day. Tony liked to move the date around every year, just to keep people on their toes, Gibbs assumed.

Wait. Something was catching. There was something significant about that date. Now Gibbs was just frustrated that he couldn't remember what happened on that date. It was obviously important enough to Tony for him to just not come to work... So Gibbs decided to let it slip. He figured DiNozzo could use a personal day, even if McGee was going to get him and drag him back to work. "What do we do now?" Ziva said, throwing her hands in the air. "We wait."

Tim knew exactly where Tony was. At least, he hoped he did. The day before, Tony and Tim went out for drinks after work was over. They talked for a while, but something Tony said stuck in Tim's mind. He had said that Senior had bought a house in DC so he could visit more often. He could tell DiNozzo appreciated the gesture. Tony said he went over there afterwards and checked it out. Apparently, it had a nice backyard, a tire swing, and a giant pine tree. That was what stuck in Tim's mind. A long time ago, Tony had said something about how he used to climb the tree in his backyard for the view. So, that being said, Tim knew exactly where Tony was. As he drove up the long, winding driveway, sure enough, Tony's car was parked out front. There were flowers in the front seat.

Tim shrugged and went around back in search of the pine. He didn't have to look long. The giant pine tree probably went up six stories. But no sign of Tony on that side. So, Tim set his stuff down in the fresh mulch and walked over to the humongous tree. He walked around the whole base, silently, and finally spotted Tony high off the ground. The hard part was going to be getting up there with out help. Tim wasn't as scared of heights as he was a few years ago, but it was still pretty bad. "Oh crap what have I done?" Tim murmured as he made his way up to Tony.

About three quarters of the way up, Tony noticed his partner climbing the tall tree. Wow. He must be really worried. Tony decided not to acknowledge him and see if he was really brave enough. He didn't feel like being compassionate today, nor did Tony want to talk. Fifteen minuets later, Tim finally got to where Tony sat in the large tree. He chose a branch that was slightly below Tony's.

"Gibbs is worried." Tim said, looking at his partner. "Huh." was all Tony said in response. "What are the ah... flowers for?" Tim asked, trying to get his friend to open up. "My... my mom." Tony finally said. He started crying. The were just silent tears streaming down his face, but still Tony felt bad for looking the way he did in front of McGee. "Oh, Tony. I'm- I'm so sorry buddy." Tim said, comforting him. "It's her birthday today. She died twenty nine years ago in a week. I was going to sit up here for a while, then go talk to her in the cemetery. Probably the rest of the day. I've never been back. And everything that's been going on. I- I just felt bad." Tony said, already beginning his decent from the tree. Tim observed that he was very nimble.

"Hey, Tony. Wait." Tim said. "Yeah?" Tony said, hoisting himself back up to eye level. "Can I come? With you? To- to the cemetery?" he asked, sure the answer would be no. Tim just wanted to do something nice for his partner. Show him that he actually cared. Tony stared off into the distance for a couple minuets, obviously mulling it over. "Yeah. I'd -I'd like that. I'd like that a lot, Tim." Tony said, much to Tim's surprise. Tim whipped out his cell and texted Ziva-

Tim: We're ok. Tell Gibbs we mite not be back to day."

Ziva: Gibbs said thanks for the notice...

"But, Tim, promise me one thing."Tony said very seriously. "What?" Tim asked, worried a bit for his friend. "That you won't tell anyone. Not even Gibbs." Tony said, not messing around for once. "Yeah, sure. Anything for you, pal." Tim said, patting his partner on the back once. "Hey, um Tony." Tim said, looking down at the ground. "What's happening probie?" Tony said, glancing up the few feet that separated each man. "Promise me something." "Anything." Tony said immediately. "Promise me that you won't let me fall when I climb down." "Don't worry, Tim. I got your back." Tony replied, flashing a reassuring smile.

For once, on the worst day of the year, Tony felt something different than pain and hurt and grief. He couldn't place his finger on it. "Just like I've got yours." Tim said. When Tim said that, Tony got it. For once, on April 29th, Tony didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want to work the whole twenty four period. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do, but he knew one thing. Tony felt... happy. Tim was going to be there every step of the way. Tony had come home to a wonderful, loving, crazy, dysfunctional, unpredictable, caring, and great family. But it was _his_ family. And for once, on April 29th, Tony didn't feel alone. And he liked the feeling.

**So? What did you think? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
